Put That Cookie Down!/Gallery
It's Agent Johnson's birthday, and Lenny baked some dynamo chip cookies to try and get a raise. When he goes on errands and leaves Dollarnator in charge of guarding the treats, Fanboy and Chum Chum will stop at nothing to steal them. Dollarnator's Job Lenny looking at cookies in oven s2e18b.jpg Lenny modeling in swimsuit s2e18b.jpg|The first swimsuit... Lenny posing on towel s2e18b.jpg|...the second... Lenny's swimsuit getting tugged s2e18b.jpg|...third... Lenny about to dive s2e18b.jpg|...fourth silly swimsuit... Lenny lying on towel s2e18b.jpg|...and the last one! F&C entered the Frosty Mart 1 s2e18b.jpg F&C entered the Frosty Mart 2 s2e18b.jpg F&C entered the Frosty Mart 3 s2e18b.jpg Fanboy and Chum Chum want the cookies No Longer Friends Cookie Chase Boring Party for a Start Fanboy pressing remote s2e18b.jpg|"Disco ball!" Disco ball dropping s2e18b.jpg Lights appearing s2e18b.jpg|"Lights!" Party crew coming out.jpg|"Party crew!" Disco ball, lights and party crew.jpg Chum Chum playing children's music s2e18b.jpg|"Jams!" F&C listening to children's music s2e18b.jpg|"Now, it's a party." Dollarnator stutters s2e18b.jpg|This doesn't impress Dollarnator much. Dollarnator looking back s2e18b.jpg Sleepy dancers s2e18b.jpg|Nobody's enjoying it Party Time! Dollarnator 'put that boogie down!' s2e18b.jpg Gang ready to party s2e18b.jpg|PARTY! F&C after real party begins s2e18b.jpg F&C want to party s2e18b.jpg|Gotta dance! F&C start to dance s2e18b.jpg Main 3 dancing s2e18b.jpg|Dancing with Kyle F&C dance to the DJ stand s2e18b.jpg|Dancing up to the DJ stand F&C are digging the bass s2e18b.jpg|"So, Dollarnator! We're really diggin' that bass!" Dollarnator can't hear over noise s2e18b.jpg|"What?" Chum Chum 'lovin' these tracks' s2e18b.jpg|"We're lovin' these tracks, man!" Chum Chum 'we're gonna take' s2e18b.jpg|"And we're gonna take your cookies!" Dollarnator still can't hear over noise s2e18b.jpg|"What?" Fanboy 'we're taking your cookies' s2e18b.jpg|"We're taking your cookies..." Fanboy 'nothing you can do about it' s2e18b.jpg|"And there's nothing you can do about it!" Angry party guests s2e18b.jpg|Angry that the music stopped Oz, Nancy, Francine and Fankylechum dancing s2e18b.jpg|More dancers Dollarnator screams loud enough for others to hear s2e18b.jpg|"Put that cookie down!" Kyle, Fanboy, Chum Chum and Duke hear the speaker s2e18b.jpg|''Put that cookie down!'' Speakers echoing s2e18b.jpg|''Put that cookie down!'' Lupe, Fankylechum and Yo hear the speaker s2e18b.jpg|''Put that cookie down!'' F&C remix! s2e18b.jpg|"Remix!" Put That Cookie Down music video PTCD music video title.jpg|A music video starts! Everyone dancing to PTCD.jpg|Everyone dancing. Lupe, Fanboy and Kyle dancing s2e18b.jpg Dollarnator throwing record s2e18b.jpg|Taste record! Fanboy and Kyle dancing, Lupe thrown out s2e18b.jpg Fanboy and Kyle dancing s2e18b.jpg|Fanboy and Kyle dance together :-D Fanboy moonwalking with Dollarnator screaming - green s2e18b.jpg Fanboy moonwalking with Dollarnator screaming - purple s2e18b.jpg Fanboy moonwalking with Dollarnator screaming - blue s2e18b.jpg Fanboy moonwalking with Dollarnator screaming - yellow s2e18b.jpg Fanboy moonwalking with Dollarnator screaming - 4x4 s2e18b.jpg Fanboy moonwalking with Dollarnator screaming - 8x8 s2e18b.jpg Fanboy what is that delicious s2e18b.jpg|"What is that delicious --" F&C being pointed at s2e18b.jpg|"What are you doing?" Dollarnator stopping F&C during song s2e18b.jpg|"Put that cookie down!" Oz, Chuggy and Kyle dancing s2e18b.jpg F&C running with jar in song s2e18b.jpg Dollarnator chasing in song s2e18b.jpg|"You're not-not-not g-getting any of these!" Dollarnator being chased in song s2e18b.jpg|Now they're chasing him? Cookie planet s2e18b.jpg|A cookie planet? Fanboy 'chocolate!' 1 s2e18b.jpg|"Chocolate!" Dollarnator pointing down s2e18b.jpg Chum Chum 'sprinkles!' 1 s2e18b.jpg|"Sprinkles!" Fanboy 'chocolate!' 2 s2e18b.jpg Chum Chum 'sprinkles!' 2 s2e18b.jpg Dollarnator fidgeting in song s2e18b.jpg|He's fidgeting the same way as he did before the party started. Fanboy eating cookie in song s2e18b.jpg Chum Chum eating cookie in song s2e18b.jpg Fanboy moonwalking with Dollarnator screaming - red s2e18b.jpg F&C cookie jar finale 1 s2e18b.jpg|Ready to have the final cookies F&C cookie jar finale 2 s2e18b.jpg F&C cookie jar finale 3 s2e18b.jpg F&C cookie jar finale 4 s2e18b.jpg|The cookies tasted great. The Ending Gang partying as Lenny and Agent Johnson arrive s2e18b.jpg Agent Johnson 'this party is amazing!' s2e18b.jpg Crowd before Agent Johnson yells s2e18b.jpg Agent Johnson 'everybody out of here!' s2e18b.jpg Agent Johnson runs out the door s2e18b.jpg Crowd follows Agent Johnson out s2e18b.jpg Gang running past F&C 1 s2e18b.jpg Gang running past F&C 2 s2e18b.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries